degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Stopped
WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT July 2015. The calamity continues and the number of deaths increase. The mission to find a clue in helping them stop the calamity begins. The impossible fight continues. Extra.'episode 9.'Stopped Ishigawa High School Three days had passed since Ash's untimely death. Despite the shock of all the prior deaths, it was Ash's that had left Kieran the most shaken. It was Ash he had always believed would survive until the end, but now, she was dead and he felt like the fight had become pointless. At this moment, he was happy to die, happy to become a victim of the calamity, no, he already was. The calamity had taken everything from him, even if he wasn't dead, his reasons for living were gone. Despite his feelings, he knew that the others still wanted to fight. They needed his help and he would stay strong for them. Lizzy: Hey Kieran: Hey Lizzy: 'How are you doing? '''Kieran: '''Not so great '''Lizzy: '''I'm sorry about Ash. I know how close you two were. '''Kieran: '''She was everyone's friend '''Lizzy: '''You may be right, but there's no denying your close bond with her. '''Kieran: '''I really thought she'd survive. '''Lizzy: '''No one's safe. '''Kieran: '''I think I finally realise that now. '''Lizzy: '''We've finally been given a new homeroom teacher. '''Kieran: '''We have? '''Lizzy: '''They volunteered apparently '''Kieran: '''Who'd want the job of being in charge of the cursed Class 3. '''Karen: '''You'd be surprised. '''Lizzy: '''Kieran, I believe you've already met our new homeroom teacher. '''Kieran: '''I don't understand '''Karen: '''It was the Class of 1985's actions and my own that invited death in. I am responsible for starting this calamity. The least I can do is help those that are at risk. '''Kieran: '''But, by becoming the homeroom teacher, aren't you know at risk '''Karen: '''It's a risk I'm willing to take. '''Cam: '''I'm sorry guys, I don't see it anywhere. Are we sure that guy wasn't just playing us with some hide and go seek story. ''The students are in their classroom after school, searching for the missing clue that could help them stop the calamity. However after over an hour of searching they've discovered nothing. 'Lizzy: '''He was certain he'd left it in the school, I can't think of anywhere else it could be. '''Tori: '''Didn't Class 3 used to be elsewhere? '''Cam: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: '''Yes, it used to be in the old building. It's unused now though. '''Tori: '''What if it's there? '''Kieran: '''You think he would have hidden it in the old classroom? '''Yazzy: '''Back then it was ''the classroom. 'Lizzy: '''I thought the classroom changed before that date. '''Yazzy: '''Gegi was in the class of 2000, I remember her telling me that her and her classmates had to move buildings suddenly that year. '''Cam: '''So then in 1999, it was that geezer's classroom? '''Lizzy: '''I guess so. '''Cam: '''Then let's go check it out. ''The students rush over to the old building and head for the now abandoned classroom that was once called Class 3. 'Cam: '''Man this is creepy, anyone else feeling spooked '''Tori: '''It's just you. '''Lizzy: '''Everyone get looking, this is our only hope of actually stopping the calamity. ''The group desperately search the ancient classroom. Desks are stacked in an obscure manner and cobwebs and dust fill the classroom. There's an occassional scream from Cam anytime he gets entangled in a web follwed by a sigh from Lizzy. The search continues until Cam and Kieran open an old storage locker 'Cam: '''We found it!! '''Lizzy: '''What is it? '''Cam: '''It's a tape recording. '''Tori: '''Ewww, who still uses them '''Yazzy: '''Well, it was 1999. '''Tori: '''No, my point is, do we even have anything capable of playing it. '''Kieran: '''The library! I saw one in the library. '''Lizzy: '''Excellent. Cam go get it. '''Cam: '''Aww man, why me? '''Lizzy: '''Because it's fun. ''After waiting a few minutes for Cam to go and find the old cassette player, he finally returns and the group prepare to listen to their one hope at ending the calamity. '''Lizzy: '''Let me make it clear, what we hear on this tape stays in this room. I'm not happy that there's already five of us here but nevermind. Whatever is said, whatever help we get from this tape stays in this room. I do not want other's knowing. '''Kieran & Cam: Ok Tori & Yazzy: 'Got it ''As they gather around the machine, Lizzy presses start and they listen to the recording. ''(recording) ''Red: Um..uh...my...My name is Red Matsunaga. I'm a student of the 10th grade, Class 3 of 1999. When I finish recording this, I plan to hide it somewhere in the classroom. If you're listening to this tape, you're most likely in Class 3 as well. I wonder what the likelihood of that is? It's possible that you guys are also terrified by the senseless disaster that I...that we...Never mind. I have two reasons for leaving this tape. One is to confess a sin, my sin. I want to tell someone what I did. I need someone to listen. The other is to give you some advice. So that hopefully this can all be avoided in the future. There's a short pause and the group prepare themselves for what's coming ''(recording) ''Red: It's about the extra student who gets mixed up in the class, and the calamity that happens as a result. How it can be stopped. In other words....Actually, I should start at the beginning. ''As the group listen to the recording, across town, Gegi is busy setting up the café for the day. Also in town is another Class 3 student, Kaylin who is walking home from school. '' ''(recording) ''Red: Our class went on a trip. We all left on August 8th, for three days and two nights. Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Koga, had suggested that we visit a local shrine. There's an old shrine in this town called Yumeyuna Shrine. He said that if we prayed there, he was sure the curse would be lifted. There were twenty-two students, myself included. We only half-believed him. On the second day, we climbed the mountain to visit the shrine. It was so old and run-down, like it had been abandoned by the world. Even though it bears the name of the city, it looked like it hadn't been maintained at all. So, we decided to clean up the grounds while we were there. At the time, we hoped that maybe this would life the curse. And after we prayed, our teacher confidently declared, "Everything will be all right now." But it wasn't. It wasn't that easy. As soon as we left the shrine, the clear skies suddenly turned overcast, and it began to rain, complete with lightning strikes. As we hurried down the mountain, the first victim was a boy names Tachibana. He was kinda dumb. He was the only one who had brought an umbrella. And we were on a mountain in a lightning storm...He was walking in front of me, when...For a second, my vision went white, and I heard a huge crash. Tachibana had been struck by lightning. I still remember the smell of his burning flesh... The students listen to the tape in shock. Even if the recording was from 16 years ago, they were experiencing a similar situation now. Kieran could still remember the grotesque sight that beheld him when Matt died. Tori and Cam could still remember the smell of blood when Alex's face was flattened. Yazzy could remember the feel of blood on her face when Damian and Sarah died. Lizzy couldn't get out of her head the sight of Ash's twisted and broken body. They were now living this hell that Red lived through 16 years ago, the tape was all too real for them right now. ''(recording) ''Red: Anyway, the students panicked and bolted, leaving Tachibana behind, desperate to get off the mountain as quickly as possible. But moments after we all took off, blindly running throught the rain...the second victim was taken....A girl named Matsuoka. In her panic, she slipped and fell off a tall, sheer cliff. All we could do was call for help at the foor of the mountain. As the students continue listening to the tape, across town, Gegi continues to set up the café for the afternoon, she begins to switch on electronics. Kaylin meanwhile continues her walk home, she lives a few miles away from the school but she likes to walk home, even if it takes her some time. Her older sister Catie still lives at home and spends her days online. ''(recording) ''Red: 'But in the end, we couldn't save either of them. Praying at the shrine had no-effect whatsoever. Now this, this is the important part. How I ended the calamity and what you must do as well. Right after we finally reached the bottom of the mountain, that's when it happened. And by it, I mean....I....I... ''That tape cuts out 'Tori: '''What the hell? ''Outside footsteps can be heard. 'Cam: '''Crap ''They remove the tape and quickly hide. A teacher opens the classroom door and inspects it, satisfied with the empty classroom he leaves. Hidden behind the door is Cam, who breathes a sigh of relief when the teacher leaves 'Cam: '''That was close. ''The others come out from their hiding place. '' '''Kieran: '''I was in a cold sweat '''Yazzy: '''Yeah, same here. Ahh, the tape. '''Cam: '''Huh? Arrrhhh ''Cam lifts up the cassette tape to see that the tape inside has come loose, in a panic he pulls at the tape which comes further apart before eventually snapping 'Lizzy: '''Idiot '''Cam: '''Aw damn! You've gotta be kidding! '''Kieran: '''We didn't get to hear the important part! '''Cam: '''What should we do?! '''Yazzy: '''All we need to do is fix the tape. Right? '''Cam: '''So it can be fixed?! '''Yazzy: '''Well it should be possible at least. '''Cam: '''Great! Thanks buddy! We've gotta here the rest! '''Kieran: '''Do you mind if we leave it with you? '''Yazzy: '''Oh, I guess not. I'll give it my best shot. ''Back in town, Gegi has almost finished setting up the shop. She plugs in the final electronic but a loose spark lights up and the café explodes in a ball of fire. Kaylin arrives home to a shocking site, her house has collapsed inside a sinkhole. Inside the sinkhole, under the rubble a lifeless body can be seen. '''Kaylin: '''My sister! To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts